


There's always something about you

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Introspection, M/M, MatsuTen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: Matsukawa had to take a while to realize what he wanted.





	There's always something about you

**Author's Note:**

> Another HQ! Rare Pair ship week in tumblr emerged, and wallah I'm here. Its an interesting combination. I will not deny that. 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompts Used: Beginnings, First Encounter, Alternative meeting

Matsukawa had been nine when he met him.   
  
The scorching heat that only summer was able to reach had made it nearly impossible for him to get up. His limbs felt like sweaty noodles. He didn’t move, but he had heard another pair of feet. No socks or shoes, just pale feet and a shadow shading him. He closed his eyes for a second before daring to look up.   
  
He had a bowl-shaped hair cut with sharp, very intense, eyes that had looked down at him. Curiosity stemmed in the other kid’s body as Matsukawa blinked lazily at him.   
  
“What are you doing?”   
  
“Dying.”   
  
The other boy eyed him again. “From what?”   
  
Matsukawa hadn’t at the time liked the company. With the heat oozing most of his free time and the thirst that was getting almost prevalent. “The sun.”   
  
There had been a pause there, as if the other boy was debating whether he wanted to waste any more time with him or bother another kid. Sometimes, being a kid wasn’t all that great, with parks being riddled with nosy kids, or whining ones. Matsukawa had liked to play, but when the sun was overbearing, he didn’t. He liked the silent lazy days for that. To feel time, pass by his fingers.   
  
“Ah.” Bowl-cut didn’t leave. His voice however, did sooth out. “Why not die by the water fountain or get some ice cream.”   
  
“Don’t wanna move. Too hot.”   
  
“Still.” He huffed before sitting across him. “You did put enough sunscreen? You look a little red.” He pointed to a sensitive spot by his legs.   
  
Matsukawa did try to ignore him. He did try, but it felt almost impossible with how the red head kept talking. By pointing out other kids he vaguely knew, or other nonsense of TV shows he watched. When he was nine years old, Matsukawa didn’t have much social interactions with others. Which meant he was blunt. Sometimes, a little too tactless.   
  
“Why are you talking to me?”   
  
The red head closed his mouth, then opened it to only close it. His eyes narrowed a centimeter as he weighed his words, unlike how Matsukawa did earlier. “You looked like you needed a friend, with you being alone here on the hill. I’m usually alone on this hill too. Guess I was wrong.”   
  
His stomach hurt instantly.   
  
He didn’t remember the rest of that day, but Matsukawa knew that when the red head left, something had troubled his gut then.

 

 

 

  
At age fifteen Matsukawa had learned how to use his words sufficiently. (Or, at least enough for his age to be less blunt with the more sensitive people.) That still didn’t stop him from thinking about that little kid he’d met years ago.

His stupid hair cut had been adorable, and his eyes; though sharp had piqued some interest to him back then. Matsukawa hadn’t known what to do with that information back then, and even now as a teen he still wondered about him. About that day. Like if he had friends now, if he remembered him too. He never explicitly told anyone else about that kid from his childhood, but he had wondered why he stuck around his memories.

Their meeting had not altered him significantly.

He still had been slow with making friends. Made wise crack jokes when he felt like it. He felt like he didn’t change much.

The rest of the year went on. He ate, he slept and joined the volleyball team from his school. It had been a rare moment of vulnerability when he saw himself again as nine when he gained his current friends. It had been a very slow process of him joking, of being blunt and having fun with himself. He noticed the shock of red hair. Between the crowds of school jerseys he saw a face he’d never thought he would see again.

He had blinked, and took a step closer. And as he opened his mouth the kid from before evaded from his sights like a ghost. He didn’t catch the school name until the end of the day.

Shiratorizawa.

 

 

  
  
By the latter half of the year, Matsukawa had been able to properly reintroduce himself again. But not in the middle of a game. It had been during a slow forgiving fall weekend. The trees were changing colors and the wind felt like shy kisses on his bare neck. A light sweater was all he needed on that day. He had been in the middle of changing trains when he bumped into another body.

“Sorry. I wasn’t looking.”

Matsukawa helped the person with their bags.

“It’s fine.”

And as he looked up the same shade of red that had haunted him had been the first thing he saw.

Even when it had been hidden by a beanie, Matsukawa was still able to catch the shade, and when the same body straighten up, he felt his cheeks flush. He knew when they were nine, they both had been gangly limbs. With years between them, Matsukawa had to remind himself that they were still in a public area. Although, it had been hard with the kid from that park looked good with flat hair.

“ _Ah_ , park boy. How’s it been. Still, antisocial?” His voice was still very animated and vocal.

A kind that should have pissed him off. But it didn’t. Matsukawa really didn’t mind. Especially, when nosy kid still remembered him. He felt the corners of his lips twitch up.

“Pretty good. Can't complain.”

And he really couldn’t with how his heart fluttered when the red head's smirk widen.


End file.
